


[无CP]秘密计划德古拉

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Kudos: 2





	[无CP]秘密计划德古拉

J先生生贺w

N先生生贺《吸血鬼要不要涂防晒霜》的续篇w

大龄舞驾血族兄弟的日常，舞驾名称和现实名称随机切换，设定非常随意而且居家，阅读愉快w

《秘密计划德古拉》

“秘密计划倒计时，三小时十五分钟。”

“代号Disco Star，收到。”

“代号3104，收到。”

“代号Yakisoba，收到。”

“……翔桑，你真的不是在开玩笑吗。”

“代号圣诞树人先生，我很认真，不要质疑我对Soba的爱。”

“……好的没有问题。”

二宫和也直起身子，观察了一下别墅四周的环境，用紫色的花束和气球装点的门廊看起来整洁美观，庭院里的餐点看起来也已经准备万全，工作人员进进出出，经过他时露出礼貌又颇感趣味的微笑。

“中午好，二宫先生。”

负责拍摄密着镜头的编导走过来，看了看手表，露出惊讶敬佩的神情。

“您到得还真早呢。”

他说。

“我记得节目组跟您预约的时间是录制前一个小时，您提前三小时十五分就来了。”

二宫和也带着微微笑，颇有风度地点点头。

“毕竟这是我第一次上电视节目嘛。”

他眨了眨眼睛，手揣在棉麻西装的口袋里，晃了晃手里的墨镜，他弯着嘴角，神色悠然。

“而且我想……”

身后传来引擎的轰鸣声，然后是刹车的声音，二宫和也不用回头就能看到是相叶雅纪开着跑车载着大野智来了，他意意思思地回个头，目的仅仅是不叫面前的人类编导起疑。

而对方似乎没有了这个余裕，正张大了嘴，被眼前的场景吸引。

二宫和也有点好笑地挑挑眉。

他看向那辆闪闪发光的高级跑车。

一位穿西装打领结的英俊男人下了车，露出一个爽朗的笑容，然后绕到车的另一边，拉开车门，握住另位先生的手腕，将半睡半醒的对方拉了下来。

“O酱，到了哦。”

相叶雅纪推着大野智的后背，朝着二宫和编导的方向走过来。

“编导……田中D，向你介绍一下，那个看起来比较高又有点傻的，是桂花楼的Owner相叶雅纪先生。”

二宫和也将声音放大到足够另外两个人听到的程度，他的语气里是温和的戏谑。

“而那个比较矮又有点傻的，是最近赚了很多钱的画家大野智先生。”

“爱拔酱……我刚刚梦见了金枪鱼诶……”

大野智黏糊糊的声调盖过了相叶雅纪对着二宫和也的反击。

——我都听到了Nino！我和O酱才不傻！

二宫和也充耳不闻。

田中D的眼神愈发好奇起来。

“原来各位是朋友吗？。”

三个人彼此对视一眼。

“是哦。”

相叶雅纪的声音轻快温和。

“其实我们和MJ——”

二宫和也当机立断捂住了他的嘴。

“我们和MJ在各种各样的地方见过啦，所以才会想要来参加他的番组。”

他回答说，脚状似无意地踩在相叶雅纪的脚上，用力碾了一下。

“说起来，J……MJ先生已经到了吗？”

田中D摇摇头。

“似乎是因为高速上面堵车被延误了，要晚些才会到，不如我先带几位去休息室吧。”

他转过身，二宫跟上去，大野智安抚地拍了拍被踩得呲牙咧嘴眼冒泪光的相叶雅纪。

进到被当做乐屋使用的二楼起居室，关上门的瞬间，相叶雅纪以字面意义上的超高速朝着二宫和也移动了过去，他快到看不清人影，然而太熟悉他的动作的二宫只是悠然闪避着。

大野智绕开他们坐到沙发上，微微抬手，远处的咖啡壶飘起来，往杯子里倒了一杯咖啡。

“呼叫代号3104，三郎和四郎怎么了？”

有人忽然在他脑内说话，大野智接住空中飘过来的冒热气的咖啡杯，软软地笑了。

“呼叫代号Yakisoba，四郎酱只是太紧张了而已，大概。”

对方发出一阵低沉的笑声。

“紧张的四郎好难得啊。”

大野智挠了挠自己的脸。

“是啊。”

他看了看墙上的挂钟。

“毕竟今天，是J的生日嘛。”

站在电视台的准备室里，已经收拾停当准备离开的樱井翔几乎是同时看了看手表。

“秘密计划，倒计时三小时。”

他轻轻地笑起来。

“不知道是会开心还是会超生气啊。”

他按下电梯，看着电梯里贴着的巨大海报。上面的男人穿着与迈克尔杰克逊类似的衣服，帽檐压得很低，下面是金光闪闪的几个大字。

This is MJ。

海报上的这个人不是别人，是舞驾家最小的那个孩子，现在名叫松本润的，他们的弟弟。

“樱井主播，您好。”

走进电梯里的其他番组的制作人，和樱井翔打了个招呼。

“这个节目啊……和社会上各类职业中帅气的人一起做帅气的事情，真是非常有趣。”

他对樱井说，望着樱井身后的海报，樱井翔礼貌地点点头，笑着耸耸肩。

“我其实现在正要去参加这个节目的特番录制。”他对制作人说，“这次的主题很有意思。”

制作人感兴趣地凑近了一点。

“是什么？”

樱井翔笑着摇摇头。

“现在……暂且还不能说，等到OA的时候请务必看一看。”

他回答，脑袋里听着在那栋别墅里，舞驾三郎和舞驾四郎终于在追打中打翻了他们的大哥在喝的咖啡，忍不住嘴角抽动。

制作人点点头，大笑着拍拍樱井翔的肩膀。

“总觉得樱井先生特别支持这档节目呢。”

他开口，“刚刚这是在宣番吧。”

樱井翔不置可否。

“您和那位MJ是朋友吗？”

制作人问道。

“咳……我们在各种各样的场合见过。”

樱井翔只是游刃有余地这样回答。

出了门上了车，忽然相叶雅纪在叫他。

“二哥。”

他的声音颇有一些忍俊不禁。

“我就说装不熟真的很辛苦嘛。”

他语气里有些开玩笑的抱怨，樱井翔嗯了一声，靠在轿车后座闭上眼睛。

“自从小五不再做舞台策划跑来当主持人，”他笑了一声，“我就成天都可以碰到他啊，之前明明毫无交集，也就只好装不熟悉了。”

相叶雅纪发出一连串的奇妙笑声。

“三郎。”

樱井翔突然开口。

“今天的主题，你怎么想？”

“主题？”

“‘假如你拥有永恒的生命。’”

相叶雅纪在那头静了一会儿。

“在这个假设之前，我们就已经等于拥有它了不是吗。”

相叶雅纪说。

“所以我什么都没想，只想要最充实地活在现在。”

他突然停顿了一下。

“啊，我们要撤了，MJ到了。”

他的声音再次明朗起来。

“就等你了哦，代号Yakisoba。”

秘密计划，一小时十五分。

松本润走进休息室的时候就已经察觉不对，空无一人的休息室里，有很熟悉的气息。

虽然有也并不奇怪，毕竟说到底，这就是他们五个人日常聚会用的别墅，因为场地需要暂且被他用来作为录制现场，另外的四个人也都表示非常同意，早早地都打包溜走。

但他走进来就觉得不对，总觉得好像他们刚刚还在。

环视四周，没有人。

田中D抱着台本走过来。

“今天的Guest们呢？”

他问田中，作为一档即兴节目，松本润并不知道嘉宾是谁。田中耸耸肩，和往常一样拒不回答，表情冷静。

松本润摇摇头，不再深究，在椅子上坐下开始看台本。

“假如你拥有永恒的生命。”

这是他提出来的选题，带着他人不知道的意义，这期节目被取名为德古拉，也是对于永生的隐喻，至少是从作为人类的节目策划者们来看。

偶尔松本润也会想，作为血族的他们五人，或许多多少少都想过这个问题。

他甚至都能猜出另外四个人的想法。

大野智的话，大概不会太在意。

樱井翔的话，大概会努力地在可控范围内做好规划。

相叶雅纪，是个活在当下，努力地让每一天都有意义的家伙，或许不会想得太多。

二宫和也，总觉得他说不定早就把世道都看穿了。

而自己呢。

直到即将上场之前，松本润都在不断思考着这个问题。

倒数计时。

五。

四。

三。

二。

一。

灯光亮起，松本润看着坐在长条桌子的后面，四个穿着西装打着领结，微微笑着望他的，最熟悉的四个人。

松本润愣住了。

樱井翔，二宫和也，相叶雅纪，大野智，坐在灯光下，等待着他。

职业素养叫他自然而然地说出开场词。

“欢迎来到 This is MJ。”

他一向对惊喜感到苦手，因为不知道该如何做出反应，但是看到他们四个，又生气不起来。天知道他们是怎么做到成为了这期节目的Guest，联想起一些事，松本润渐渐觉得哭笑不得。

可还是笑了，因为相叶雅纪和大野智已经开始朝着他挥手要他过去，笑容灿烂，松本润拿着手卡，坐到相叶雅纪和二宫和也之间。

二宫的手，在看不见的地方，轻轻地拍了拍他的脊背，他浅色的眼睛安静地观察着松本润，脸上带着轻轻的笑。

“初次见面，MJ先生。”

他开口说。

明明初次见面是我们还没出生的时候。

松本润瞪他一眼。

“近距离看，果然是浓颜啊。”

相叶雅纪接着说。

如果不是有镜头在松本润一定敲他的头。

周围的Staff们都笑了。

节目继续录制了下去。

居然意外地顺利。

明明他们是第一次上节目。

明明之前也没有经过任何的商量。

但是谁开口，谁接话，谁抛梗，谁装傻，谁总结，仿佛自然天成，一个表情一个动作，就知道了其他人想要做的事情。

明明是个多少有些沉重的话题，却在这样的氛围里被消解了。

聊到了樱井翔的主播事业，聊到了二宫对游戏的概念，聊到了相叶的草莓园今年似乎培养出了新的品种，聊到了大野智的画和他最得意的海钓成果，然后话题转到了松本润的工作上。

樱井翔靠在椅子靠背上，语气轻缓地开口。

“所以不如说，活着就是这样的一件事情吧。”

他垂下视线，思考着应当如何组织语言。

“无论是几百年也好，还是几十年也好，朝着自己想要的那个方向，一直走下去，笔直地，坦率地，去追求想要的东西，去更好的地方，永远不停下脚步。”

“松本先生，不如说就是以这样的态度生存着的人吧，这样热情的，又温柔的男孩，说不定世界上其他地方，都不会再有了。”

“又认真，又仔细，的确又那么温柔，考虑着各种各样的事情的松润……虽然我不是全都懂啦，但是很厉害哦。”

相叶雅纪笑着接话，他的面容一瞬间变得沉稳深邃，唯有他们彼此知道，那百年流水般漫过的光阴不是幻觉。

松本润看着他，明白他其实是全都懂的。

“所以我想啊，这就是松润的本性吧，帅气的部分也是，对他的下一步，我可超期待的。”

相叶雅纪的手，用力地拥抱了一下松本润的肩膀。

“可不是开玩笑的啊。”

二宫和也言之凿凿地说。

“我啊，以前有在演唱会的会场见过在工作中的J，排练完了之后还要继续开会，演唱会全部终了很快又要接着开新的讨论会，我啊……”

二宫和也稍稍停顿了一下。

“就算是短暂的一两天也好，希望他能好好休息。”

他看向松本润，难得地露出了一个货真价实的，属于一个哥哥的笑容。

“呐？J。”

大野智慢吞吞地将身子往前移动，看向松本润，忽然笑了。

“好帅气啊，润。”

二宫和也，相叶雅纪和樱井翔同时发出了小小的笑声。

“大野先生真是最喜欢J了啊。”

他们笑着望过去。

“嘛……就这样就很好哦，活着什么的，不用去想得很清楚也可以的吧，虽然以润的个性，大概是觉得不明白的地方，不想清楚不行，所以才会有今天这个主题。”

他慢慢地，皱着眉头，一边思考一边说着。

“但是，以前的润也好，现在的润也好，都很可爱，所以什么样子都没关系，小润的话，一定没问题的。”

他比了一个拇指。

“实际上……”

编导举出了进入MC最后的感言时段的提示牌，松本润突然双手支撑在桌沿上，摘下了墨镜。

相叶雅纪偏头望向他，眨眨眼睛，二宫和也趴在桌上看他，带着笑容，樱井翔从稍远处投以温和的目光，而大野智弯着背靠在椅子上，眼睛盯着桌面，不时吸一吸鼻子，仿佛什么也没想，然而脸上带着微微的笑。

温暖的，温柔的，仿佛松本润要说什么，他早就知道了。

其实，松本润要说什么，他们或许都早已经知道了。

就算不知道，也不会觉得惊讶。

因为他们就是这样明白彼此。

“他们几个，我们认识彼此，已经很久很久了。”

松本润清了清嗓子，staff里传来惊叹声，松本润笑了笑。

那是个纯粹快乐的笑容，透着满足和骄傲。

“所以当我走进来的时候，看到他们四个，真的吓了一跳，心里在想，‘你们搞什么啊’。”

“真的哦，我真的这么想了，甚至连要不要中断录制也想了。”

他吸了口气，左右看看。

“但是没有，因为我完全相信他们。”

他盯着摄像机，舒展了眉眼。

“虽然这一次的主题是假如拥有永生的生命应该如何对待，但是此时此刻，我在想的事情是，或许快乐，幸福，成就，和能不能永远活着并没有太多的关联，而是在于你是否诚实地对待了你自己，还有，你身边是不是有真诚地，毫无保留地爱着你的人。”

他微微垂下视线。

“This is MJ，期待下回和各位再见。”

录制结束，节目组的人清理完现场纷纷离开，松本润安排好之后的工作回到二楼起居室，迎面而来的是几个手拉的彩带筒，相叶雅纪和大野智一左一右站在门边，看到他进来啪地一拉，五颜六色的彩带飞舞，落到他的头上。

二宫和也和樱井翔推着一个巨大的蛋糕过来，上面的水果乱七八糟，松本润看着，挑了挑眉，努力压住嘴角的笑。

“这是？”

“我做的这一块，菠萝和芒果。”

二宫和也指了指左上角。

“草莓和西瓜。”

樱井翔指了指右下角。

“猕猴桃哦，还有牛油果。”

相叶雅纪笑眯眯。

“……牛油果，你确定？”

二宫朝他投去怀疑的一瞥。

“对我们来说不是都一样吗？”

相叶雅纪满不在乎地露齿而笑。

“蓝莓……”

大野智指了指最后的那一块。

被四个颜色围在中间的那个小小圆圈，摆了圆滚滚的紫色葡萄。

上面插着蜡烛。

大野智抓来打火机点燃蜡烛。

“我们的秘密计划，怎么样？”

他问松本润，努力地搭着松本润的肩膀。

“看到我们出现有感动吗？”

相叶兴致高昂地问，完全遗忘了松本润之前说的话。

“希望没有给你添麻烦。”

樱井翔拍拍松本润的手臂。

“嘛……总而言之，我们可是一生悬命地考虑了，生日惊喜这种事。”

二宫和也说。

“那之后你们就想出了这个啊？”

松本润摇摇头，目光依次扫过去，露出笑容。

那是大概半个月前的事情。

一个舞驾家的五郎出门购物的周末。

静悄悄的院子。

静悄悄的五人聚会用别墅的客厅。

舞驾大龄血族兄弟们的秘密会议，在瞒着末子的情况下，偷偷摸摸并且懒懒散散地进行中。

会议主题相当明显。

——舞驾五郎，又或者松本润的生日礼物。

“送衣服怎么样？”

五个人共用的那栋别墅里，客厅左侧的长沙发上，大野智侧躺着，单手撑着头，新剪了头发，变短了的鬓角显得他脸圆了一些，相叶雅纪那只名叫Rufus的狗蹲在他面前，望着他圆圆如面包的脸，饶有趣味地晃着尾巴不肯走开。

“但是松润本来就很多衣服了，从上个世纪开始就是这样。”

樱井翔温和地提醒。

大野智发出一声长长，满载惊奇的感叹，搭配上他特有的软乎乎的声调，充满了溺爱的意味。

“哦虾类啊，润。”

“所以还是送实用的东西吧。”

右侧的长沙发上，樱井翔侧躺着，怀里抱着一个抱枕，动作和神情，均类似于仓鼠抱瓜子。

坐在被两个哥哥一人一个占用着的长沙发之间的地毯上，有着百年动物饲养经验的舞驾家三郎相叶雅纪一再告诫自己冷静，以免Masaki.com突然启动，让他克制不住自己旺盛的好奇心和探索精神，最终将他们的二哥塞进什么类似于仓鼠滚轮XLLL号或者乐高大号玩具屋里面去。

樱井翔打量了一下大野智今天的服装，疑惑地撅起嘴来。

“顺便大哥，你衬衫的扣子要掉了，不会也是上个世纪就在穿的衣服吧。”

“嗯……”

蜷缩在对面的沙发上，大野智沉默了一下。

“不记得了。”

“里面那件T恤倒是好像从来没见过，是吧雅纪？”

“是……吧？”

大野智忽然颇不满地撅起嘴来。

“不是啊，这件我穿过好几次了，你们都没注意到而已吧。”

“啊是这样？”

“绝对是这样啦。”

“哈哈哈哈哈对不起。”

大野智沉默了一会儿。

“我们刚刚在说什么来着？”

“好——到此为止——”

靠在大野智躺着的沙发的扶手上，一直沉默着玩游戏的二宫和也跳起来，挥舞着双手，打断了大野智和樱井翔的谈话。

“大哥和二哥在给J送什么礼物这件事情上面靠不住这件事情，我已经知道了，散会——”

相叶雅纪弯弯嘴角，安安静静笑，他瞬间起身，闪到大野智的面前抱起Rufus又瞬间挪回原位，抱在怀里顺毛，他快到看不清的移动在房间里撩起一阵风，二宫和也望向他，相叶雅纪装作什么也不知道的样子低下头去。

“超可怕吧，Nino他。”

相叶拨弄着长毛狗的耳朵，告密似的对它说，嗓音沙哑语气欢快。Rufus恍若未闻，兀自忙碌着，转着圈在他小腹以下的微妙位置踩了两下，觉得很安心似的窝在那里不动了。

“我听见了，相叶氏。”

二宫和也冷眼望向他。

相叶雅纪抿着唇，眼睛里闪着笑意。

“嘛，我们就各自买想要给润的东西不就可以了？”

他耸耸肩。

“总会喜欢的吧。”

他想了一会儿，补充了一句。

“那份心意。”

“所以你去年就给他定制了他明明不常用的短板？”

二宫和也翘了翘嘴角。

“还印了松润的脸。”

樱井翔接话，抿着唇角看着相叶雅纪笑。

“松润的脸旁边还有一个你的脸。”

回忆起那个被松本润摆在楼上房间里做装饰的冲浪板，大野智嘿嘿嘿地笑了起来。

“很不错啊，爱拔酱的心意。”

他肯定地对相叶雅纪点点头。

“是吧！”

相叶雅纪眼睛闪亮，看向樱井翔和二宫和也，笑容灿烂无比。

“你们看，一郎哥哥都说不错了！”

“啊是吗。”

樱井翔嘟着嘴转头向一边。

“啊这样。”

二宫和也望地望天。

“…………喂！”

在相叶雅纪跳起来的瞬间，樱井翔和二宫和也忽然爆笑出声。

“对不起，对不起啦。”

拍了拍相叶雅纪的肩膀，樱井翔安抚地点头。

“但是今年就是想要再别出心裁一点，我们才在这里偷偷开会的不是吗。”

二宫和也懒洋洋地走过来，指了指樱井翔和大野智。

“明明是为了这个目的，结果你看这两个大叔——”

“是两个哥哥！”

樱井翔飞快地反驳。

“好啦好啦，怎样都好了。”

大野智坐起身，拍拍樱井翔的头。

“还真是在意啊，翔君。”

门外忽然响起引擎声，四个人齐刷刷地回头。

“啊。”

相叶雅纪发出一个无意义的单音。

“MJ。”

樱井翔嘴唇动了动。

“怎么会提早——”

二宫和也恢复冷静，低头看手表。

“回来了。”

大野智转回头。

“我回来——”

松本润走到门口，顿住了。

“你们这是在干什么？”

他看着整齐且不自然地坐在一张沙发上面的四个人，手里的大包小包忽然无处安放。

“读书会。”

樱井翔秒答。

“大型滚轮……没什么。”

几乎同时开口，相叶雅纪看一眼樱井翔，抿住了嘴唇四处乱看。

“商量买船。”

大野智回答说。

“不会买船的，大哥你别想了，我们在玩游戏。”

二宫和也眼神如刀，从另外三个人身上扫过去。

“……说实话。”

松本润走进来，坐上对面的沙发，带着笑容望过去。

“你们超级不擅长撒谎的。”

他黑白分明的眼睛一个个望过去。

“翔君？”

“……说了是……读书会。”

“雅纪？”

“我……不知道啦。”

“……大哥？”

“是盐做的船也可以。”

“Nino？”

他的目光落到他最小的哥哥身上。

沉默一会儿，二宫和也笑笑地叹了口气。

“你已经猜到了吧？”

他浅褐色的双眼看着松本润。

对方双手搭在沙发的靠背上，点了点头。

“你们在商量我的生日会的事情对吧？”

松本润打了个响指，看着另外三个人发出程度不同的丧气哀嚎。

“可恶，被看穿了！”X3

松本润挑挑眉，走到二宫和也身边，撑着对方的肩膀，站姿七弯八扭。

“看不出来才奇怪吧。”

他回答说。

“又不是周末，又没什么其他事，这个日期，还看到我提前回来就紧张兮兮，”松本润一个一个数出来，越数越觉得忍俊不禁，“这真的不难猜啊。”

他看着沉默抗议的四个哥哥，露出微笑。

“好吧，我就不猜了。”

他爽朗地说，“我会期待的。”

“很不错，这个计划。”

松本润伸手搭上身边二宫和大野的肩膀，一口气吹灭了生日蜡烛。

一百三十二岁的生日，完美收尾。

夕阳西沉，屋子里昏暗的一瞬间，所有人都听到松本润说了那句话。

相叶走到门边去打开灯，没有人提起，然而所有人都笑了。

“不客气。”

不知道是谁轻轻回应。

“生日快乐。”

他们说。

秘密计划德古拉，在OA之后成为单期收视最高的一期节目，并且在那之后，松本润被其余四人又送了各式奇异礼品。

事实证明大野智终究没有放弃他送松本润衣饰的想法，最终选择了为他手工做一顶帽子。

“收到这个还不感动的话，作为人就完蛋了！”

他在将帽子拿给松本润的时候撅着嘴说。

“等等……我们本来就不是啊。”

大龄吸血鬼松本润先生，利落地戴上帽子，左右看看，笑得停不下来。

“那个，哥。”

站在一旁，樱井翔笑容爽朗。

“三郎的生日是12月，我的生日是1月，到时候也拜托了哦！”

相叶雅纪忙不迭地点头，捂住嘴笑。

二宫和也端着大野智送给他的铜制马克杯，勾着嘴角从他们身边走过。

Fin

终于在凌晨四点爆肝完成了这篇www开心www

松本润先生生日快乐，既是光一样又夺目又亮眼的存在，又像是秋天的暖风一样温柔又动人，同为土相星座，我敬佩这个人待人接物的一点一滴。

他绝对值得这个世界上最好的爱和尊重，而我想他也确实有。

这一年也一样祝你在你的路上得到你想要的东西，有顺风满帆的人生。

吸血鬼系列大概会就这样继续下去w

我们在O酱的生日见w


End file.
